chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
CODENAME BRUTUS
The operative known as CODENAME: BRUTUS (also known as simply 'BRUTUS', Blaine, or King Blaine) was a deep cover Office of Naval Intelligence operative whose assignment was to be stationed behind enemy lines on the planet Talahan V. BRUTUS' existence, like most operatives under non-official cover, was close to nonexistent outside of heavily regulated circles within ONI. Up to 3239, BRUTUS worked as a plant within the Insurrectionist government of the planet as a way to effectively cripple any following uprising. His efforts made him leader of a community where he slowly naturalized and some case officers believe 'went mad'. BRUTUS declared himself king of the population, and they heeded him. BRUTUS was killed in 3239 by friendly fire from ONI HUNTER units. Biography BRUTUS' background is shrouded in mystery, as were most Section 3 operatives. Most of what is known about him comes from his highly classified CSV, which details that he had experience in deep cover missions lasting six months or more. These operations had him acting from simple reconnaissance of a hostile area over extended periods of time to being placed in positions of power to destabilize a government or organization. It is because of this that President Troy Marshall found use for BRUTUS. Before his ascension to the highest office of the UEG, then-General Secretary Marshall subverted ONI and UNSC procedure by directly tasking BRUTUS to infiltrate the staggered Insurrectionist government that had found foothold on Talahan V in 3233. BRUTUS accepted without question and began a five year mission that had him sneak into the power structure of the Insurrectionist forces. Under the guise of a peasant of the planet, BRUTUS became a regular military member and participated in firefights against the UNSC. His presence could not be discovered by allied forces. The combat maneuvers had him engage his fellow soldiers with casualties as a result. For his devotion to the cause despite the death blow dealt to them by the UNSC, BRUTUS was made a commander three years after his initial deployment. From there, it was simple to establish domination of a small group due to his valiant service. It was only a small step to become a political leader. That step was taken when the central Insurrectionist leader, Lyle Fukoma, was captured by UNSC forces. With a power vacuum now in play, BRUTUS took what he could, which amounted to a community of a thousand peasants. By now, the agent was somewhat mentally compromised by his long deployment period with absences of regular UNSC clandestine support. BRUTUS abandoned military protocol and took control using his real name - Blaine. BRUTUS went one step further by declaring himself king of the population, in a move that stunned Marshall, they accepted his rule and were relatively comfortable underneath him. Though the Kingdom of Blaine wasn't much more than prefabricated housing units, re purposed shipping containers, and shanty housing, the standard of living was arguably one of the best in the fractured Insurrectionist population. BRUTUS' plan by this point was to train a regular army to destroy any pockets of resistance in other population centers, rendering any future rebel activity harmless. However, he lost track of his mission due to his isolation, and it was only in 3239 did he see any troops affiliated with the UNSC again. A group of renegades fleeing now-President Marshall happened across his village searching for answers and hiding from ONI tails. Blaine was unaware until they appeared before him, claiming to be undercover agents coming for a status report. BRUTUS snapped out of it and began to report his findings on the rebels and the political instability of the planet's Insurrectionists, but found out that he was being played. Upon attempting to order the invaders shot, ONI HUNTER-KILLER teams breached his residence, and upon seeing BRUTUS armed, shot the man several times while the renegades escaped. Without BRUTUS' strong leadership skills, the Kingdom of Blaine dissolved in three months, and any potential eradication of Insurrectionists vanished with Blaine himself. List of Appearances * Deception (First Appearance) Category:Character Category:Human Category:UNSC Category:Office of Naval Intelligence